Communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, electronic pads or tablets, computers, . . . ) can operate and communicate wirelessly via communication links (e.g., channels) in a communication network. The communication network can comprise a number of sectors, which each can include a number of cells, wherein respective communication devices can connect to respective cells to facilitate wireless communication of data traffic by and between the communication devices. Respective cells can have respective (e.g., different (or same)) characteristics, resources, and capacities with respect to handling the communication of traffic associated with communication devices, wherein, for example, some cells (e.g., in a sector) can have more resources and/or a higher capacity to handle communication of traffic than other cells (e.g., in a sector).
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to communications, and is not intended to be exhaustive.